The Smiling Boy
by Heart-Beat-Hinata
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka is a rough house ninja who works in a market place part time for extra cash. A rumor spreads around the village about Royalty moving to the village, and when Kiba is awe-strucked by the oldest daughter of the Hyuga clan, he becomes unable to avoid her from his thoughts. Is it her beauty? Her personality? Or is she just a girl that he is unable to get with?


Introduction; The Market Place

People shouting back and forth could be heard in the market place of the village of Konoha. Merchants yelling to passing by regulars and tourists to purchase their products; fish, fruit, beans, jewels, anything you could think of, you could buy from them. Some places were buildings you could walk into but majority of the supplies were sold outside on carts and standees. It was just like any other day, always busy, always loud, always the same. Well, there was a rumor going amongst the villagers, so there wasn't that much shouting as normal, mostly just gossiping. "Kiba!" A muscular but heavy weighted man yelled behind his thick mustache. "Hurry up with that package boy, Akiyo has to take that delivery now." He spoke, chopping the head off of a tuna fish. A boy walked out, he had brown hair and triangle tattoos on his cheeks; red triangles.

He flipped his bangs from his face as he walked out of the shop with a wrapping paper in his hand that had slices of fish on it with a small slice of lemon atop. "I'm coming, shesh, don't get you mustache in a twist." He grumbled, sitting the objects in his hand on the table, he pulled the paper ends together and around the fish. He reached back and pulled a string from his aprons pocket. He tied the string around the package and handed it to a boy that was hovering over him. He was taller then Kiba but was very quiet. Kiba glared up at the red head boy, he never really liked this guy. No reason why, he just didn't like him. The boy took it from him and threw his leg over his bike that stood next to him and peddled off down the road.

A sigh released from his lips, his right arm whipping his forehead. "This heat is going to kill me, I swear." He groaned loudly to his boss; Masato. "Why don't you go cool your head off at the fountain, and wash your hands too, you need to stock the fruit again." Masato ordered as he chopped another fishes head off, pushing its body to the side with the other headless carcass fish. "Remember-" "Bruised on bottom and shiny on top." They spoke in unison. His boss glared at him a bit for mimicking him but Kiba just smirked, taking his apron off before walking over to a pump fountain a few feet down from the shop. Some kids were tugging on the metal lever but it didn't budge. They scattered away as Kiba walked over, a lot of people didn't like him do to his rude nature, but he could care less, he wasn't much of a people person anyways. And the only time he was a people person was to the ladies and just to have some fun. He gripped the metal bar and pumped it up and down, twice, water started spurting out of the faucet after a few seconds. His hands reached down, touching the cool water, scrubbing them sort of clean. He shook his hands a bit after them getting wet, the water subsided.

Kiba spotted girls walking by, giggling. He smirked, reaching up and pulling his shirt off, sitting it on a pipe that stuck from the ground. The girls cooed, giggling, running off. Kiba let out a chuckle, rubbing his hands together; he gripped the bar again, pumping the water out of the spout. He bent over, sticking his head under the crystal cool water. Goosebumps spread across his skin from the sudden temperature change. His hands rubbed his face before the water subsided, his fingers ran through his hair, gripping the ends a bit, draining the extra water. He flipped his hair back as he stood up, shaking it lightly. His eyes looked around as he reached up to a towel that was hanging on a clothes line. Nothing wrong with borrowing it, right? He spotted some people glaring at him, he sighed. Nothing will ever change. He placed the towel on his face, dabbing the water from his skin, then up to his hair, shaking the liquid off even more.

He blinked his cat like eyes, hearing woman talking, Kiba stood slowly, the towel falling off his head and around his shoulders, he looked off to two girls talking, he recognized one of them by the shop. He walked over. "Hey Ino, you talking about me?" he smirked to the blonde girl, who's bands covered one of her eyes a bit, her long pale yellow hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her blue eyes glared at him like daggers. "Ah no" she hissed. "We are talking about something more important then you, hmph, I guess that's everything." she snickered as her and her friend walked off. Kiba glared, clenching his shirt he held in his hand tight.

He walked over to his boss. "I'm loosing customer because of you, always flirting with girls and when you break it off with them, I never see their business again." Kiba huffed, shaking the towel on his head. "Phft, whatever, why don't you just fire me already." he grumbled to himself a bit. "Wish I could, but I'm helping your mother out by helping you out" he pointed his knife at him. "So don't sass me boy or I'll cut something off to where you can't have fun with girls anymore." Kiba flinched, gulping. "Y-y-yes sir..." he shook his head a bit. "So. Did you hear what they were talking about?" he asked him. He slammed his knife down, on another tuna head. "Yeah, just that rumor again." Kiba stared. "What rumor, I keep hearing about a rumor but nobody has told me what." he held his hands out a bit with wonder. "What is it exactly?"


End file.
